A Match Made in the Hospital?
by How Can I Make You Feel Today
Summary: When Hawkeye doesn't show up for work Mustang gets worried. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or FMA:B**

**A Match Made in… the Hospital?**

**Chapter 1: The Burning Question**

It had only been two months after the Promised day and it was a regular day at the office for Roy Mustang. He was quietly doing paperwork when something seemed off to him. All of his subordinates were there, Heymans

Breda, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman (who is out of the room), and Kaine Fuery, but where was Riza Hawkeye? This question was burning into Mustang's mind until he couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his desk and reached for his phone.

"What's up sir?" Havoc asked.

Mustang replied with a stern "I'm calling Riza."

Everyone looked up in surprise because Mustang used Hawkeye's first name.

Falman, coming back into the room, felt the same strange feeling Mustang did.

"Sir, where is Hawkeye?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Mustang replied.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever to Mustang. When she didn't pick up, he got even more worried.

"She didn't pick up, something's wrong." Mustang said a bit nervously grabbing for his coat.

"where are you going Sir?" Breda asked.

"to her apartment, I told you, something's wrong."

"You mean she didn't pick up?" Feury asked worriedly.

His team knew better than to try to stop him when it came to Hawkeye. He was on a mission.

**Chapter 2: When Everything Went South**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: When Everything Went South**

The whole way to Hawkeye's house was agonizing. Mustang knew something was wrong when she didn't come in for work and he something was even worse when she didn't answer her phone. He couldn't help but think of all the negative reasons why those things happened.

'No, get a hold of yourself Roy! You have to try and stay positive!' his conscience was screaming at him.

After about 30 minutes or so he was at her apartment complex. He didn't even bother to turn off the car before running up the stairs so fast he almost fell flat on his face. Once he got up to her door, and noticed it was locked, he pushed it down with all his strength. What he saw made him freeze dead in his tracks. He saw her, sprawled out on her living room floor, in a pool of her own blood.

He couldn't move until his instincts kicked in and he ran to her side trying to wake her up. When he flipped her over to do so he saw that her neck wound from the Promised Day had reopened. He checked for a pulse….. It was weak but at least it was there. He was relieved only momentarily but then he realized he had to get her to wake up.

"Riza….. Please, show me you're still here," he was on the verge of tears.

She slowly opened her eyes and attempted to speak.

"Colonel… don't…."

He put a finger to her mouth to keep her quiet her.

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital," he slowly started to get up, trying not to injure her further.

Her body went limp as he carried her to his car. The hospital was only 15 minutes south of her apartment. All the while he was thinking how this could've happened. Mostly, he was thinking about what he would do without her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Relieved**

Mustang finally got to the hospital and carried Hawkeye in. As soon as the nurses saw her they started to ask questions.

"What happened?" one tall (5ft, 5"), blonde-haired, green-eyed nurse named Faith asked.

Mustang- "I don't know what happened. She didn't show up for work or answer her phone so I went to check her apartment and saw here on her living room floor in a pool of her own blood."

Faith- "Well she's lost a lot of blood, but we'll help her as much as we can."

Mustang- "thank you," he said, still stunned.

It was a few hours before they let Hawkeye have any visitors. Mustang had been waiting impatiently the whole time. Just as he was about to lose it, a nurse poked her head out the door.

"Sir, she's stable now. You can come in now," a short (4ft, 11"), blonde-haired, blue-eyed nurse named Kourtney told him.

Mustang walked into the room and pushed the doctors and nurses out of his way. He stopped at the foot of her bed. After a few moments of hesitation, Mustang sat in a chair by her bedside. She woke up soon after to see Mustang looking at her with soft, sad eyes.

Hawkeye- "Colonel…. What happened?"

He didn't know how to describe it to her so he put her hand to her own neck and she felt the warm bandages. She looked to him in fear and started to tear up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you guys for the good reviews so far. I've figured out how to upload chapters right so no more confusion! YAY :3!**

**So far I would like to thank:**

**Hawkeyeflame1921**

**Darkrukia4**

**Akamaruwolf323**

**Alissamv**

**Thank you guys and keep reviewing! I will accept constructive criticism. **

**Chapter 4: First Names**

Riza looked around the room.

Riza- "How… did I get here?"

Roy- "I was worried when you didn't show up for work or answer your phone so I went to your apartment and I brought you here after I found you in your living room."

She looked at him in shock.

Riza- "You were…. worried?"

Roy was completely shocked that she would ask such a thing.

Roy- "Of course I was worried Riza! I had every reason to be and I still do!"

She looked at him in surprise.

Riza- "You… just called me 'Riza'."

Roy looked at her confused.

Roy- "Don't I always?"

Riza shook her head to say no, but was hit with a light wave of pain. Riza grabbed her neck lightly.

Riza- "Ow…"

Roy- "You okay?"

Riza looked down to see him holding her hand and blushed a bit.

Riza- "Y-yes Sir."

Roy looked down to realize he was holding her hand. When he tried to take it away she squeezed it lightly.

Roy- "I'm glad."

He started to smile.

**A/N: Oh yeah, and if you guys have any ideas for later in the story that would help me a lot. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mustang Magic**

After a few moments of silence the nurse, Faith, walked in and broke the silence.

Faith- "Hello Ms. Hawkeye, how are you feeling?"

Riza- "Just a bit of pain when I turn my head but besides that I'm okay."

Faith flashed a warm smile.

Faith- "Glad to hear it. Do you remember what happened this morning?"

Riza was deep in thought trying to remember this mornings' events.

Riza- "Well… I remember getting up, getting dressed, and I was ready to go when-"

She was cut off by a huge wave of pain that was suddenly in her neck. Roy rushed to her side but had no clue what to do.

Roy- "Don't just stand there, help her!" He turned to see Faith walk out of the room and not a minute later come back with a tall (5 ft., 11"), blonde-haired, brown-eyed doctor named Ashton.

Ashton- "What happened?" He asked this as he went to Riza's bedside.

Faith- "She was just telling us what happened then she was hit with a giant wave of pain."

The only thing Roy could think to do was hold Roza's hand. When he did, she suddenly started to stabilize.

Ashton/Faith- "Miraculous." they said this in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you guys for all the encouragement and tips.**

**I would like to thank:**

**AvaEobane**

**Hawkeyeflame1921**

**Flower in the River**

**Darkrukia4**

**Akamaruwolf323**

**Alissamv**

**And if you guys have any ideas for other stories you would like me to post, let me know and I will try my best.**

**Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 6: The Nurse Knows**

"Sir, how did you do that?" Ashton asked him putting a hand on Roy's shoulder.

Roy wasn't paying attention. All he was he was concentrating on was Riza. She soon opened her eyes, her breathing was stabilized, and she wasn't in much pain anymore.

"Are you going to be okay?" Roy asked looking at her with caring eyes.

"I… think so," her voice was a bit strained.

"Ma'am, do you know what made you do that just now?" Faith asked, still in shock.

"Maybe remembering…." Riza started before she was interrupted by Ashton.

"I think she means what made you stabilize all of a sudden." Ashton said.

"Well then no, no I don't know."

Riza just then realized that her hand felt a bit heavy. She looked over to see Roy holding it. She managed to turn her head to the side so nobody would see her blushing.

"Sir, could you… let go of my hand?" She asked him nervously.

He forgot he was even holding it until she pointed it out. He let it go and started to blush himself.

"That must be what made you stabilize so suddenly…" Faith mumbled.

"What did you say?" Ashton asked.

"I know what made her stabilize so suddenly!" Faith jumped up and down clapping he hands.

"And what would that be?" Ashton and Roy asked in unison.

Faith stopped jumping long enough to answer them.

"Love!" She exclaimed while raising her hands over her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know I forgot to put this in a few of my chapters bit here it is:**

**I do not and never will own FMA or FMA:B, thank you.**

**On to the story!**

**Chapter 7: Roy's Mental Battle **

"What?" Roy and Riza said in unison.

"You've got it all wrong! She's a childhood friend, it's nothing like that!" Roy said defensively.

"Are you sure? I've never seen anybody blush that way and I've seen people in some pretty embarrassing and awkward situations." Faith explained.

"She's my subordinate, not my love." he ignored Faith all together.

Roy knew he was lying to himself and them. He went out of the room and sat in the waiting room and he was having a battle with his mind. It was trying to convince him that he was lying to himself.

'You know you care for her.' His mind was telling him.

'She's my friend and my subordinate, I'm supposed to care for her.' Roy told it.

'Friends don't blush that much when they hold another friends' hand now do they?' it retorted.

'Can't really argue with that, can I?' Roy realized.

'What will you do about it?' His mind teased.

'The only thing I really can do, I guess.' Roy came to his decision.

'And what would that be?' His mind asked.

'Tell her.'

What Roy didn't realize was that it took a lot more courage than he thought to tell Riza his true feelings. That would be his problem.

**~30 minutes later~**

Roy finally got all the courage he needed and walked into Riza's room. He stood at the foot of her bed

"Riza, can I talk to you?"

Faith and Ashton heard this and walked out the door.

**A/N: hey guys, I kinda gave Roy's mind a "mind of it's own" huh? Well did you like it? Did you not like it? Review and let me know. Just a warning though, if you give me a good review this kitten will love you ****à**** :3****. If you give me a bad review this kitty will be sad ****à****3':**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: thank you guys for all of the good reviews! Please keep them coming!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or FMA:B. **_

**Chapter 8: Roy's Confession**

Riza looked at him both annoyed and curious at the same time. She was annoyed because Roy used her first name and curious to what he had to say.

"Yes Roy? What is it?" She looked at him.

"Well, I should've told you this a long time ago." He said nervously.

She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

He sat down and held her hand. She blushed, but this time, he didn't. she turned her head so he couldn't see.

"W-what is this about?" she started to blush even more.

"It's about me… and you…." he trailed off.

She flipped her head to the side, ignoring the pain. She was obviously still blushing and was suddenly confused.

"W-what?"

He ignored her last comment.

"And mostly about the future. Or should I say: our future."

She was blushing even more (if that was even possible).

"Riza?" He asked, staring into her eyes.

"Yes… Roy?"

She guessed what he was about to say, so she didn't mind him calling her that anymore.

"This will change both of your lives if you accept and return the felling."

"What is it?"

"Riza, I…" he was suddenly unsure if he should tell her or not. He decided that there was no point in prolonging it any longer. He made her wait enough. "I love Riza Hawkeye."

_**A/N: yay! He finally told her! I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter… JUST KIDDING! You should've seen your face! You were all like "OMG, NOOO! :'((" Alright, alright I'll stop now. Please keep the good reviews coming but I will accept bad ones as long as they aren't too mean. Thank you!**_

_**~ edwardxwinry23**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: thank you guys for the reviews! I love you guys!**_

_**Keep 'em comin' please!**_

**Chapter 9: Another Cliffhanger **

She didn't know what to do or say except stare at him, wide-eyed. He looked into her eyes as if he were looking for something. It turns out she was the one to break the silence.

"W-when did you figure this out?" she stuttered with a slight laugh.

He started to think.

"I guess I always knew." he smiled as he stared out the window.

He was thinking of all the times she had been there for him.

'Especially during the Promised Day,' he thought to himself. He then spoke after a few minutes.

"S-so….. Uhh…" he couldn't think of how to ask, "H-how do you feel?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I-I don't know."

"Do you want me to leave so you can think?" He asked with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

He was about to head to the door before she grabbed his hand.

"You don't have to." she smiled to him.

He smiled as well and settled back into his seat. She stared at the blank ceiling and thought about what has happened over the course of just a day.

'He has always been there for me. And we will always be together. We always have,' she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and smiled. This makes Roy smile as well. She turned her head to see Roy's eyes and his smiling face.

'Yeah, he's the one. He always has been and always will be.' she thought still smiling.

"Roy, can I tell you something?"

"Anything," he said still smiling.

_**A/N: Hmm… I wonder what she's going to tell him. Read on to find out!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, my internet was acting like Ed does when someone calls him short (stupid).**_

_**P.S. Riza may be a bit OOC from this chapter on. I'm sorry.**_

**Chapter 10: Riza's prank/confession**

"This may affect both of our futures…" she trailed off.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Let's stay friends," she said with a cheerful smile.

"What?" he asked, obviously heartbroken.

She looked at the expression on his face and laughed.

"What's so funny Riza?" his face was red with anger and a bit of embarrassment.

"You actually believe that I would want to just stay friends after everything we've been through? I was kidding!" she told him as her laugh died down.

"Uhh…" he was confused.

'What is she saying?' he thought to himself.

"The truth is, there's this guy that I've known for most of my life that I have grown to love. I think you would like him." she admitted blushing.

When Roy heard this he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Who?" he asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Well… he's tall, handsome," she looked into his eyes, "and he's the Flame Alchemist."

His eyes softened.

"So, what are you saying?" he asked, all traces of anger in his voice gone.

"I'm saying I love you dummy!"

Just when she said this, Havoc walked into the room.

_**A/N: Dun du dun! What will happen now? Read on to find out! Constructive criticism is encouraged. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: hey guys! Again, I'm sorry the chapters are so short! **_

_**P.S. thank you for the good reviews!**_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA or FMA:B**

**Chapter 11: Havoc Makes a Discovery**

"Uh…. Am I interrupting something?" Havoc asked, staring at them.

Roy and Riza looked at each other then back at Havoc.

'Kinda,' Roy's conscience said in annoyance.

Havoc turned to walk out of the room but Roy grabbed him by the arm. Roy put a finger to his lips to tell him to keep quiet. Havoc finally walked out of the room, clearly still in shock.

"What do we do now?" Riza asked as she watched the door making sure nobody else would come in.

"Only one thing we can do." Roy said with a sigh and a smile.

"And that would be….." she waited for him to answer.

"Which would be to let this little development be known. That is, if you want to." he told her with a unwavering smile on his face.

"Of course, I think people have already anticipated this anyways. Do you want to?" she looked up to see his eyes.

"There isn't a reason in the world I wouldn't," he told her kissing her hand gently.

Roy headed towards the door and was about to leave.

"I'm going to see when you can leave here. And if it's not soon I'll stay here every day until you can." he said the last part as he walked out the door.

Riza couldn't help but smile at his last comment.

'He's so sweet,' She thought to herself.

Not even five minutes later, Roy walked in with an even bigger smile on his face.

"Good news?" she asked as he sat down in his chair.

"The nurse said that if you keep doing good you can leave by tomorrow."

Riza was so happy that she sat up to give Roy a hug. This was a bad move because she had been laying down too long and when she sat up it was too fast and she blacked out from the blood rush. The only four words she could clearly hear made her smile weakly.

"Riza, I love you."

Then it all went black.

_**A/N: Oh no, will Riza make it?**_

_**Riza: I'd better.**_

_**Roy: yeah, that just wouldn't be right.**_

_**Me: if you wanna know so badly, read the next chapter.**_

_**Roy/Riza: fine **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: hey guys, i'm sorry i haven't posted in a few days. My dog Mira died and i was pretty upset with that, and i've been preoccupied with school letting out for the holidays. I hope you guys understand, thanks. **_

**Chapter 12: Because of You**

Riza was in and out of consciousness for a little more than a day. The whole time she mumbled things that Roy couldn't make out. On the second day she finally opened her eyes.

"She's awake!" she heard the short nurse yell with excitement.

She once again felt that her hand was slightly heavy. She looked over to see Roy holding her hand while he slept in the chair beside her bed. She nudged him so he would wake up. When he did the first thing he saw was her eyes. All he could do was smile.

"Hey sleepy head, how 'ya feeling?" he was tired himself.

"Pretty good. How about you, how long have you been here?" she noticed how tired he truly looked.

"I'm fine and I've been here for almost two days." He said with a yawn.

"How long have I been out?" she tried to remember how she went out in the first place.

"About two days," he admitted sheepishly.

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Pretty much," he told her with a smile on his face.

"Because of me?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't that bad," he attempted to cheer her up.

"Roy, go back to work."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to keep an eye on Havoc, make sure he doesn't tell anyone. And you'll probably have a lot of paper work piled up at your desk."

"You'll be okay here without me?"

"Yeah."

And with that he kissed her hand lightly and went to work.

_**A/N: Alright, as a Christmas present to you guys, i let Riza live... for now :D just kidding, i wouldn't do that.**_

_**Riza: I better stay alive *points gun at me***_

_**Me: *puts hands up in defense* alright, alright, calm down. Like i said, i wouldn't do that.**_

_**Riza: Fine *puts gun away***_

_**Roy: *Waves in front of your computer screen* alright, read on to find out more. Review please and constructive critisism is appreciated.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Alright, as another Christmas present, I'm going to upload this chapter and a few others by tonight. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 13: Mustang Tells All**

Roy did as he was told and went back to work. Everybody was glad to see him back, especially Havoc. Havoc was still partially in shock and no one knew why. Roy walked into his office very casually, ignoring the question of his subordinate Breda.

"Havoc told us you were in the hospital, is everything alright?" Breda couldn't keep the question contained any longer.

Mustang simply sat at his desk and there was a long silence before he finally spoke.

"Yes, I have been in the hospital, but I'm fine. It's Riza."

"What happened?" Fuery stared at Roy through his thick glasses, "Havoc told us you were at the hospital but that was it." He then looked to Havoc in spite.

"The cut on her neck from the Promised Day reopened. That's why she never showed up for work."

They looked at Roy with a mixture of anger/sadness/disbelief.

"Sir, there's something you're not telling them; something that happened at the hospital." Havoc looked to Roy mouthing the words 'Tell them or I will.' Roy had no choice.

"Well, I'm in love."

"That's great Sir, but what does that have to do with anything?" Falman looked confused.

"Let him finish! Tell them who the girl is Sir!" Havoc yelled, increasing the tension.

"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye!"

Havoc looked at him smugly and the rest were trying to process what he just said.

_**A/N: Yay! He finally told his closest friends!**_

_**Havoc: Took him long enough.**_

_**Me: Hey, how did you get in here?**_

_**Falman: The same way we did. *points back to Fuery and Breda***_

_**Me: Aw man, my head's gonna explode *flails arms***_

_**Falman: *Stands in front of your computer screen* Okay, so that doesn't happen, please just read on and review please.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Alright, this is the last chapter for tonight and I will post as soon as i can. Thank you for the good review so far and please keep them coming! Constructive criticism is appreciated as long as it's not too mean, thank you.**_

**Chapter 14: Clear the Air**

Roy realized, after a minute, that he had jumped out of his chair. As soon as he realized this he calmly sat back down.

"When did this happen?" All the men (except Havoc) asked in unison.

Roy sat back in his chair and chuckled to himself.

"Do you mean when did I realize I loved her? Or do you mean when did I admit it to her?"

They all shrugged their shoulders before replying, once again, in unison:

"Both I guess."

"Well, I guess I always knew and I told her the other day." He said this a bit too casually.

Havoc still sat with a smug look on his face and an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"Well, what did she tell you?" Fuery was the first to comprehend the situation.

"What do you mean?" Roy was truly confused.

"Does she feel the same way?"

"What do you think?"

"Oh, sorry Sir."

Roy sat up in his chair.

"Why are you sorry? She does feel the same way."

"Oh, then good for you Sir!"

Roy was even more confused now.

_**A/N: Ah, Fuery and his misunderstandings.**_

_**Roy: *Gets into Fuery's face* What made you think that she wouldn't feel the same way?**_

_**Fuery: *sweat drop* I-I'm sorry sir. Don't blame me, blame her *points to me***_

_**Me: Hey, I write what I feel like writing so don't bite my head off. Alright folks, I know this was said many time before, but please review and read on to find out if the two love birds take flight. I might even give Fuery and Havoc each a girlfriend. If you have any suggestions on who they should be, let me know and I just might make it work.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Hey guys, i did get a requests from Akamaruwolf323 and AvaEobane for the girlfriends of Havoc and Fuery and both say Havoc should be with Rebecca and Fuery should be with Sheska. I totally agree with those couples and will put them in some later chapters. Thanks for all the love you guys! Keep it coming please!**_

**Chapter 15:**

"When will she be released Sir?" Breda asked.

"Probably soon if nothing goes wrong," Roy had a slight smile on his face.

"Funny, when she gets released, she's going to be kept again." Havoc said laughing a bit.

"What's that supposed to mean, Havoc?" Mustang was slightly irritated.

"You are going to propose to her, right?"

Mustang didn't notice what he was asking at first.

"Well yeah, I was think-" then he realized what he was saying, "WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM HAVOC?"

Havoc simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Just wondering."

Mustang let out a sigh of annoyance and grabbed his coat as he headed for the door.

"Where ya goin?" Havoc tried to sound innocent.

"To see when Riza can be released."

'Sure he is,' Havoc thought to himself.

"Make sure it's a good diamond!" Havoc called after him as he left the room.

'How did he know….' Mustang thought to himself.

But first things first, he needed to find out when Riza could be released.

~At the hospital~

"I'd say by the end of today since there have been no further complications." the nurse Kourtney told him after he asked when Riza could be realeased.

"Thank you; can she have visitors right now?"

"Like I said sir, there have been no further complications, so I guess you can if you want to."

"Thank you again." Now he was off to her room with a smile on his face.

_**A/N: Hmm, I wonder what Havoc was talking about...**_

_**Havoc: I think the readers knew what i was talking about. In case you didn't, I was talking about-**_

_**Me: *puts a hand over his mouth* shut up! I don't want you revealing it yet! You guys probably already do know, but i might just put a twist on it since you do. Read on to find out!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Whoo! Didn't expect to be in such a manic mood today! Enjoy this chapter and keep the good reviews coming please! Again, constructive critisism is appreciated as long as the comments aren't too mean.**_

**Chapter 16**

As Roy walked into her room she looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, I thought I told you to go to work and make sure Havoc doesn't tell anybody." She may have been a bit ticked off but she still smiled at his being there.

"I did, but then I got too bored and I came to see you. Is that so wrong?"

"I guess not."

"Well, I have some good news."

"What is it?" she saw that he was holding her hand so she knew it was important.

"You're going to be released by the end of today!"

"That's good," she scanned the room, "I hate hospitals."

He smiled and lightly kissed her hand.

"I'll be back in a little while and we can go for a walk in the park." He went to grab his coat.

"Why not now?"

"It's a secret. I'll tell you later."

"Fine. But if you don't tell me, I'll have to shoot you."

He chuckled a bit and walked out the door.

'What's so secret that he couldn't tell me of all people,' Riza sat back in her bed and thought for a moment.

'I hope she'll like it,' Roy practically jumped into his car.

_**A/N: I wonder what Roy hopes Riza will like...**_

_**Riza: I wonder too**_

_**Roy: You'll find out soon enough.**_

_**Riza: *crosses arms* Fine**_

_**Me: Alright, to find out answers that you probably already know read on please!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Alright, in this chapter questions will be asked and Roy will do some shopping. Fot what? Read to find out.**_

**Chapter 17**

Roy drove for a few minutes until he reached a certain little shop. Roy got to the shop and saw many beautiful rings, but what he didn't see were some certain people in the bushes. To be more specific, Havoc, Fuery, and Breda were in the bushes.

"See you guys, I told he was going to propose!" Havoc whispered.

"You never know, maybe he's just looking." Fuery retorted.

"Who goes to a ring shop to just look?" Breda questioned.

"I don't know." Fuery said.

It didn't take long for Roy to find the one he thought was the most perfect. He walked out of the store holding a little velvet box in his hands.

'She's going to love it,' Roy thought as he drove off.

Once Roy was back in her room she was coming out of the bathroom with different clothes on.

"You ready?" Roy asked with a silly grin on his face.

"As I'll ever be." Riza replied grabbing his hand.

They walked out the door and got to his car. A few minutes later they were in a park, walking around.

"Now are you going to tell me what was so secret that you couldn't even tell me?" Riza said, practically begging.

"You know I love you, right?" Roy was still playing with the box in his pocket.

"Yeah, of course." Riza replied.

"And you love me, right?"

"Yes. Now would you please get to the point?"

Roy stopped in front of her, got down on one knee, and pulled out the little velvet box.

"Riza, will you marry me?"

_**A/N: My inner fangirl is screaming at me right now! This was a somewhat fun chapter to write even if it was short and ended in a cliffhanger. I wonder if Riza will reject him or not. Read on to find out!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: All right, this will be the last chapter for today but I will post more tomorrow, I promise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **_

**Chapter 18**

Riza stood there in shock for a second. Roy stood up and got eye-level with her.

"What do you say?" Roy asked.

"Yes… yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes!"

And for the first time since they met, they kissed, and it will be something neither of them will soon forget. When they broke off the kiss, both of them heard something in the bushes.

"Who's there?" Roy asked holding Riza a bit tighter.

Riza was pointing her gun at the bushes.

"Come out now or I will shoot." Riza said forcefully.

Slowly, one by one, Havoc, Fuery, and Breda came out from behind the bush, snickering with red faces.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked a bit annoyed.

Havoc was still laughing but responded anyway.

"W-well S-sir, we j-just wanted t-to see if you h-had the guts t-to do it tonight." Havoc responded.

Everybody, excluding Roy and Riza, were hit with a new wave of laughter.

"How long have you been following us?" Riza asked while her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

Riza was still pointing her gun at them and they slowly stopped laughing.

"Well we started out following the Colonel when he was at the ring shop after he left the hospital earlier today." Fuery spoke up, feeling a bit guilty.

"Yeah, we were taking a break so we went into town and Havoc saw you going into the shop -" Breda said.

"It was my idea Sir. If you have to, punish me." Havoc cut him off.

Roy thought for a second.

"Alright, as punishment, Havoc, you have to ask Riza's friend Rebecca out for dinner." Roy said smiling devilishly.

"R-Rebecca? I-I don't know any Rebecca." Havoc said while his face turned very red.

"Oh really?" Riza asked then pulled out a picture of her and Rebecca together. "You don't know this Rebecca?"

"Fine, I'll ask her but there's no guarantee that she'll say yes." Havoc said finally giving in.

"Trust me, she will," Riza told him.

"As for you Fuery," Roy said turning to Kain. "You have to ask Sheska out for dinner as well."

"W-what? S-she doesn't like me," Fuery said while his turned red like a tomato.

"You sure? I could've sworn she was talking about you in the library a few days ago..." Roy said trailing off.

"Really? You mean it? I mean... fine i'll ask her." Fuery tried to hide the smile on his face.

"Good luck you two!" Riza called back as her and Roy walked off when they weren't looking.

"What just happened?"

"I'm your new fiancée and Havoc and Fuery are going to have new girlfriends."

"Wow, crazy night, huh?" Roy asked.

"You're telling me."

_**A/N: This was an extremely fun chapter to write and it's one of my longest. What do you guys think about Roy's method of punishment? Let me know of any more couples you guys want to see in this story and I will try my best to work them into some later chapters.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Hey guys I know I said chapter 18 would be the last one for today but I just couldn't resist. Enjoy! P.S. I forgot about this: I DO NOT own FMA or FMA:B in any way, shape or form.**_

**Chapter 19**

It's now the next day and Riza is walking with Roy to work. She wears her ring proudly and stops every now and then to look at it.

"You really like it?" Roy asked.

"Of course I do. It took you long enough." Riza replied.

He looked at her and smiled.

"It was never the right time."

Riza looked at him sideways.

"So you chose right after I was about to die?"

"Yes because now I want you to move in with me so if it happens again I can get to you sooner." he told her without thinking.

"It sounds reason-"

She realized that he just said that he wants her to move in with her.

"Wait, you want me to move in with you?"

"Well yeah, isn't that what a fiancée does?"

"I guess so."

Then she realized everybody around them was looking at them.

"We should really head inside now, Sir." She told him looking around.

"Why such formalities?" He asked slightly pouting.

"Because we're at work."

Roy sighed.

"Fine."

They walked into to the building and went to his office where they were met with...

_**A/N: Yeah, short, I know.**_

_**Ed: WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE HIM WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?**_

_**Me: ED! I WASN'T EVEN TALKING ABOUT YOU! NOW GO AWAY! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oops, guess I just said a bit too much. Read on to find out what surprise awaits Roy and Riza. Review please and constructive criticism is appreciated.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Alright, I seriously can't stop posting now. If I keep this up I'll have the whole story posted by the end of today. Disclaimer: If I owned FMA or FMA:B I would've made a LOT of changes.**_

**Chapter 20**

"SURPRISE!"

Everybody was there. Havoc, Falman, Rebecca, Breda, Fuery, Sheiska, Alphonse, Mai, Ling, Lan Fan, Ed and Winry.

"What the hell is this?" Roy yelled.

Riza was still in a state of shock, not moving and staring wide-eyed into the room filled with people.

"It's about time Mustang!" Ed said slapping Roy on the back in a joking way.

"Yeah!" Al agreed.

(A/N: Al has his body back since this is set after the Promised day and just because I like him better human.)

"Well how about you Fullmetal? Have you proposed yet?" Roy asked Ed.

(A/N: Ed can still use alchemy so he never left the military. That's why Roy still calls him "Fullmetal")

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Ed retorted

"In his own… special way." Winry said as she held up her left hand to show them the ring.

Ed pouted.

"But at least he finally did it." Al said grabbing a piece of the cake that was sitting on the Colonel's desk.

Riza finally snapped out of it and smiled at Roy.

"I guess this is an engagement party." She said.

"You could call it that. We only invited the people that helped during the Promised crap, with the exception of Sheiska because she's Fuery's date." Ed explained.

Fuery heard this and blushed.

Fuery- "Well, Mustang told me to invite her out on a date." He looked over to Sheiska.

"Oh come on, we all know that's not the reason!" Roy and Ed said in unison then looked at each other.

"See, it's so obvious that even he knows it!" they said, once again, in unison while pointed to each other.

"Stop it!" They yelled at each other while in the back, Winry and Riza were laughing so hard they had to sit down.

"A-alright you t-two." Al stood in between them laughing as well.

"It's him!" they pointed to each other again.

"I think we should get them to stop before they really start to fight." Winry had stopped laughing long enough to tell this to Riza.

"How?" Riza asked nodding and standing up.

"I have an idea!" Winry said after thinking for a minute.

She snuck up behind Ed, turned him around and kissed him.

Roy was still a little mad so Riza did the same.

Winry and Riza both broke away at the same time.

"Now would you please stop?" Winry and Riza asked their soon-to-be husbands at the same time.

Ed stood there, jaw hanging down and simply nodded his head.

Roy stared at Riza in shock. Riza looked over at him.

"What?" Riza asked.

"N-nothing," Roy said looking away, blushing very red.

_**A/N: This is another one of my longer chapters. Don't you guys love the way Riza and Winry shut up Roy and Ed? I do!**_

_**Ed: I don't think she should have done that in front of everybody.**_

_**Roy: I agree!**_

_**Winry: Grow up Ed! *Hits Ed with wrench***_

_**Riza: Will these people ever learn? Read on to find out!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: After this chapter I'lI have a bit of writers block but I promise I will be wrapping up this story soon and will be starting on a new one. The next one I will write will have much longer chapters, I promise. Please keep the good reviews coming and constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

**Chapter 21**

Roy snapped out of it when a question popped into his mind.

"Hey Fullmetal, what about Alphonse and the Xiengese princess?" He whispered.

Roy's words snapped Ed out of his trance as well.

"Well, he hasn't proposed yet but they're definitely dating." Ed told him.

Roy brought his hand to his chin and started to think.

"Maybe we should help them, eh Fullmetal?" Roy proposed.

"Yes, I think we should… Muahahahaa." Ed said giving an evil smile.

Ed and Roy then pulled Al by the arms away from Mai.

"Hey guys, let me go!" Al yelled.

"Al, we need to have a talk." Ed said.

Al got loose from their grip and stood a few feet away from them.

"Geez, that's all you had to say. You didn't have to drag me you know." Al told them

"Well then sorry, now come on." Roy told him.

Al followed them outside the office.

"Now what is so important that you had to drag me away from Mai? I was about to ask her something really important before you guys showed up." Al said a bit aggrivated.

"What were you going to ask her?" Ed asked getting into Al's face.

"If you would let me go back in there you will find out." Al said blushed a bit.

"Fine." Ed said looked at Al knowingly.

"What?" Mustang asked, shocked.

"Let him go back in, he has to tell Mai something important."

Then Mustang noticed Al playing with what looked like a little box in his pocket.

"Ooohh, okay."

Al then walked back into the office quickly.

'This should be good.' Ed thought to himself.

_**A/N: It's official, I have writers block! Gah, why did this have to happen now? Curse you universe!**_

_**Ed: Don't blame the universe.**_

_**Me: Want me to start blaming you?**_

_**Ed: NO!**_

_**Me: Well, like I said, I will be wrapping this story up soon and starting another one. For those of you who are not aware, I have a one-shot titled Need You Now. Please go to my profile and read it and review it if you get the chance, thanks. **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: This may be the last or close to the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews! I would like to thank: Katsumi Hatake, hawkeyeflame1921, Akamaruwolf323, AvaEobane RavenBlackRoses, Darkrukia4, Flower in the River and alissamv. Thank you guys for nothing but good reviews!**_

**Chapter 22**

When Ed and Roy walked back into the room Al and Mai were nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until a scream tore through the air that everybody was on edge.

"I knew it," Ed said smugly.

After he said this Mai ran into the room.

"What's the matter?" Winry asked her very worried.

"Alphonse, he..." She couldn't fininsh the sentence.

"What? What happened to him?" Winry asked.

All Mai could do was hold up her left hand for Winry to see a ring on her finger. When she did they both broke into a symphoney of happy screams.

"What happened?" Riza asked running over to both of them.

Everybody except Ed, Roy, Winry, and Mai were still on edge.

"Alphonse proposed!" Winry and Mai yelled in unison.

When they did everybody broke into a round of applause.

"Where is Al anyway?" Hughes asked as he busted into the room.

(A/N: I hated that Hughes died so he's alive in this story.)

"He's in the other room," Mai said pointing to the room adjacent to Roy's office.

After Mai said this Ed, Roy, Maes, Havoc and Fuery walked into the room where they found Alphonse sitting in a chair.

"Hey, what are you sitting in here for when your fiancee is out there?" Hughes asked walking over to him.

"Just trying to obsorb what I just did I guess," Al said standing up and smiling.

"Well let's go! This is officially a double ingagement party!" Hughes exclaimed while pulling Al back into Roy's office.

Once all the guys got back into the office Ed, Al, Roy, Havoc, and Fuery were glomped by their girlfriends/fiancees.

"GAAHH!" all the guys screamed as they were pushed to the ground.

Everybody in the room was laughing at their faces that were all tomato red. Hughes was standing to the side with his trusty camera.

"Aw, isn't that adorable?" Hughes said laughing.

"Maes! Did you plan this?" Roy yelled.

"How could I? I was in the room with you guys." Hughes explained.

"That's not true Mr. Hughes, you did plan this," Winry said as she got off of Ed.

"But I was in there," Hughes pointed to the other room.

"Then who-" Ed started to say as a familiar started to speak.

"Who do you think, Pipsqueak?"

Ed turned his head and saw

"Envy...?"

_**A/N: Dun dun DUUUNN! Oh no! Envy's here! I just couldn't bear for Envy not to be in this, so here he is! I wonder what's going to happen. Will he try to kill someone? Maybe. Will he want to change sides? Possibly. Read on to find out!**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA or FMA:B.**_

**Chapter 23**

"Who do you think, Pipsqueak?"

Ed turned his head and saw

"Envy...?"

"The one and only! Did you miss me Pipsqueak?" Envy said stretching his arms for emphasis.

Ed and the rest of the guys on the ground jumped up into battle stances.

"Not at all. Why are you here anyway?" Ed retorted.

"Do you really want to fight at such a happy gathering?" Envy asked.

"Why are you here?" Mustang asked to echo Ed's previous question.

"Believe it or not I didn't come here for a fight." Envy said sitting down on the ground.

Al's stance loosened a bit but not too much.

"Then what did you come here for? Did you think that you could hurt us? You do realize you're badly outnumbered, right?" Al asked moving a little closer to Envy.

Then Envy did the unthinkable. He actually bowed to Edward, Al, Roy, Hughes, Havoc, Fuery and all of the other people in front of him.

"I came here to apologize for all of the horrible things I have done to you and your friends. You may beat me if you wish and I will not retaliate in any way, shape, or form," Envy said all of this while still bowing.

Riza cautiously started to approached Envy until Roy pulled her back.

"What are you doing?" Roy hissed at here.

"Let me be. I'm not fragile. You of all people should know that" Riza said while snatching her arm from Roy's grip.

"I'm not letting you near him!" Roy told her.

"It's alright, if he tries anything I have my gun. I'll shoot him in the head then you guys can get him. Okay?" Riza said trying to convince him.

"Fine. Just don't trust him too much yet." Roy said reluctantly.

"If you mean what you say then stand, Envy." Riza nearly shouted at Envy.

Envy stood as requested while looking at the floor.

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us?" Riza asked.

"I have lied so many times in my life. I'm sick of it. Now that I think about it, I would love it if you guys could beat me up. It wouldn't matter to me." Envy confessed.

"Gah, I wish I weren't this nice..." Ed said standing completely out of his fighting stance and scratching the back of his head.

"What are you saying, Fullmetal?" Mustang said genuinely confused.

"I'm saying maybe we could... trust him...?" Ed told Mustang slowly.

_**A/N: Hmm, I wonder if the rest of the people will agree with Ed.**_

_**Envy: Come on! You're making me look like a total wimp!**_

_**Me: Because in this story you are one!**_

_**Envy: Says who?**_

_**Me: Says me!**_

_**Envy: *morphs into me* Well I say I'm not a wimp in this story.**_

_**Me: Oh geez. Well as you can see here folks, I have a lot on my plate I need to handle so please read on and review.**_

_**Envy: No, don't review! It'll make me even more of a wimp and then I'm gonna turn chibi!**_

_**Me: So comment if you love chibi Envy!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Oh my gosh you guys! You are all so nice! I know I'm not very good at writing and I make a lot of mistakes here and there but you guys have never given me a bad review! You guys are the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA or FMA:B.**_

**Chapter 24**

"Gah, I wish I weren't this nice..." Ed said standing completely out of his fighting stance and scratching the back of his head.

"What are you saying, Fullmetal?" Mustang said genuinely confused.

"I'm saying maybe we could... trust him...?" Ed told Roy slowly.

"Are you thinking clearly, Ed? Did you drink before you came here?" Havoc asked him.

"I'm thinking perfectly and you know I'm too young to drink, Havoc. I'm only 18. And as for you, Mustang, you of all people should know that everybody, no matter what they've done in their life or who they've killed, deserves a second chance." Ed lectured.

Roy stood in shock then slowly nodded.

"But how do we know we can completely trust him?" Fuery asked.

"We don't. But what do we ever really know anymore?" Ed questioned.

Then everybody around them slowly got out of their fighting stances and nodded.

"I'm with Brother. If he says we can take the chance then we can." Al said standing beside Ed.

"I guess I'm with the kid too. I've seen him angry and I don't want to make him angry. I'm sure you guys don't want him to get angry either." Havoc said looking back at them.

Then everybody nodded and stood by Ed.

"Alright Envy, we're going to trust you for now but if you make one step backward, give us one reason to think that you might hurt somebody and you won't have to worry about anything anymore. (1)." Ed said getting closer to Envy.

"All I can say is thank you for giving me a second chance." Envy said lifting his eyes from the floor.

When he did this everybody noticed something different about him.

"Hey, what's up with your eyes?" Ed questioned.

"What about them?" Envy asked running to a mirror. "I knew this would happen" He said sighing.

"You knew what would happen?" Sheska asked.

"A homunculus always does this when they're trusted by many people." Envy explained while closing his eyes.

"Does what?" Riza asked.

"Turns... chibi," Envy said opening his eyes and revealing them to have less detail and to be softer.

_**A/N: Alright, maybe this isn't close to the end. Maybe I'll make Envy go full chibi...**_

_**Envy: NOOO! I'm turning into a weak chibi!**_

_**Me: *pats Envy on the head* Yes, yes you are. Do you know why?**_

_**Envy: why?**_

_**Me: Because everybody loves chibi Envy! If you guys want Envy to go full chibi then keep reviewing.**_

_**Envy: Please don't tell them that for every one review that says they like me in chibi form, one feature on me gets turned chibi.**_

_**Me: I wasn't, but you just did.**_

_**Envy: NOOO! I'VE BECOME MY WORST ENEMY!**_

_**Me: Alright guys, follow what envy said and comment saying that you like chibi Envy!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: You guys are so awesome I just couldn't deprive you of any more of this story! So I had three more people comment saying that they love chibi Envy (**__**RavenBlackRoses**__**, **__**hawkeyeflame1921 & Flower in the River**__**) and I would like to thank **__**Katsumi Hatake**__** for being the most repetitive reviewer! Again, you guys are awesome, I love you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA or FMA:B.**_

Chapter 25

"A homunculus always does this when they're trusted by many people." Envy said while closing his eyes.

"Does what?" Riza asked.

"Turns... chibi," Envy said opening his eyes and revealing them to have less detail and to be softer.

Ed and Roy fell over laughing while all of the others where still trying to get a grip on what was happening.

"So every homunculus would do this if they were trusted by a lot of people?" Sheska asked to clarify.

"Yes, pretty much." Envy replied.

As he said this all of the girls swarmed him and gave him hugs. Then everybody watched in amazement as his arm soon turned into little stumps and his legs were also turning into little stumps.

"See? That's why homunculi are always mean to people so they don't turn chibi." Envy explained why swinging his little arms in the air making himself look cuter.

All of the girls had to look away because he was so cute by now. This made all of the guys jealous and turn full chibi themselves.

"I don't see what so great about him…" Roy mumbled to himself.

"Just because he has a sad back story doesn't mean he's that irresistible…" Ed mumbled to himself.

All the girls then saw that the rest of the guys had turned chibi and almost exploded until they glomped the guys again. Winry glomped Ed, Mai glomped Al, Riza glomped Roy, Rebecca glomped Havoc, Sheska glomped Fuery, and somehow Ling got there so Lan Fan glomped him.

Envy then fell over laughing at them.

"If you want to truly show that you're sorry then help us out here!" Roy yelled to Envy.

"Oh, sorry," Envy said as he tried to stop laughing.

He then got all the girls off at once without hurting them. He helped the guys up one-by-one with his little chibi arms.

"Thanks," Ed told him.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, I was sure they were going to crush us," Roy also told him.

As the guys continued to thank him he went through one more transformation. Everybody looked in awe as his head turned into a chibi head complete with the big ears and softer hair.

"IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Envy shouted.

"Calm down, it'll be okay," Ling tried to console him.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to this many people being nice to me and I'm certainly not used to being this small." Envy said.

"You'll get used to," Ed said.

"I'm sure you've been accustomed to it your whole life, right Ed?" Envy said with a wry smile.

"Huh?" Ed looked at him shocked.

"I'm calling you short. Don't you usually freak out when someone does that?"

"I've been learning to control my temper, but that's not what made me shocked."

"Then what made you so shocked?" Envy asked now confused.

"You called me Ed, not Pipsqueak." Ed said with a smile.

"Yeah, well, if I'm going to start being nice then I have to call people by their names, right?"

"Right." Ed said confidently.

_**A/N: Aw, isn't that sweet? Envy does have a heart!**_

_**Envy: *sits in the emo corner* crazy girl…. I'm not good….**_

_**Me: Envy do you want a cupcake?**_

_**Envy: Do I have to say it to get the cupcake?**_

_**Me: Yes.**_

_**Envy: Fine. Read on and please keep the good review coming folks. Once again, constructive criticism is appreciated.**_

_**Me: Very good *gives him a cupcake***_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little time jump so don't hate me for not continuing the party. And I'm thinking of making this the last chapter. If you guys want me to continue the story give me an idea of what you want to happen. Thanks!**_

**Chapter 26**

~One year after party~

Roy and Riza have been living together ever since the party and are now happily married. Riza is nine months pregnant with a little boy that they plan to name Maes that is due any day now. Ed and Winry are also happily married and Winry is eight months pregnant with twins, one girl and one boy. They plan to name the boy Evan and the girl Amelia.

Alphonse and Mai plan to marry in a few months. As for Havoc and Rebecca they also plan to marry in a few. Fuery and Sheska are steadily dating and Kain plans to propose in a few more months. Envy went full chibi after hanging around Ed for a while and now lives with Ed and Winry.

~At Roy and Riza's house~

"ROY!" Riza yelled from the second story bedroom of their two story house.

Roy ran up the stairs as fast as he could to reach his wife.

"What? What's wrong?" Roy asked running over to Riza who is sitting in the floor.

"The baby's coming," Riza said squeezing her eyes in pain.

Roy then helped her up and down the stairs. Once they were down the stairs he helped into his car. She laid across both seats and rested her head in his lap.

"You know it's kinda funny," Roy said while he drove to the hospital.

"What?" Riza asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Only one year ago we were in a slightly similar position. Except this time it's for something good." he explained smiling.

They were at the hospital in less than 20 minutes. Once they were there they walked in and were greeted by three familiar faces. To be more specific, The doctor, Ashton, and two nurses, Faith and Kourtney.

"Hey you two. We haven't seen you here in forever. What's the problem this time?" Ashton greeted.

"No problem, just in labor here," Riza said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, well lets get you all set up. Kourtney, Faith, get her to room 223 and get her all set up." Ashton commanded.

"Yes sir!" The two nurses said in unison.

"Alright, Mr. Mustang, I'm afraid you'll have to stay in the waiting room for now," Ashton said leading Roy to an empty chair.

"Alright, but you listen and you listen good. If anything happens to her It'll be on your head." Mustang explained through clenched teeth.

"I assure you we will do all in our power to make sure everything goes right." the doctor said as he walked into the room Riza was currently in.

Roy waited for over three hours until Faith walked out of the room and over to him.

"Mr. Mustang, you can see her now," she said in a soft voice.

Roy didn't even wait until she finished her sentence before he ran into the room. Riza was lying in the bed holding a little bundle of blue.

"Hey, come on over," Riza told him with a huge smile.

When Roy saw his baby he nearly cried. The baby had his black hair with Riza's eyes. He looked up at Roy and smiled.

"He's perfect," was all Roy could manage.

_**A/N: I'm gonna stop there because i kinda have writer's block at the moment. Next I'll do Ed and Winry if you guys want me to.**_

_**Hughes: *sniffles* Roy's a father... HE'S GONNA BE JUST LIKE ME!**_

_**Roy: *pales* Oh no.**_

_**Me: It'll be alright, Roy. Review please and let me know what you guys want to happen next! **_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Alright, nobody reviewed telling me what they would like to see in this chapter so I'm just gonna go ahead and skip a month after the last chapter. This one's about Ed, Winry, and chibi Envy.**_

**Chapter 27**

It was a normal day in the Elric home until there was a crash upstairs. Ed ran up to see what happened until he was intercepted by chibi Envy.

"Envy, what happened? Is everything okay?" Ed asked a little panicked.

"It's Winry, she...she..." Envy couldn't finish the sentence.

"She what? what happened?" Ed asked more seriously.

"She's about to have the baby!" Envy said waving his arm stumps for emphasis.

Ed's jaw dropped and not a minute later he was running up the stairs to where Winry was. Sure enough, Winry was on the floor squeezing her eyes shut because if the pain.

"Winry! Come on, we have to get you to the hospital," Ed told her trying to get her to stand up.

Winry didn't say a word while they got down the stairs and into Ed's car. It was a long 30 minutes before they finally got to the hospital.

"Hey, my wife's about to have a baby. Can you get her into a room?" Ed asked the nearest nurse, Kourtney.

"Yes sir, follow me," She said leading them to room 223. "Faith, let's get her all set up," She told a nurse that was already in the room.

"Hai (1), I'll go get the doctor." She said walking out of the room.

"Can I get your name, please, sir?" Kourtney asked holding a clipboard.

"Elric, Edward Elric." He said wiping his brow of sweat.

"Looks like we have a lot of famous people in the family way," She mumbled to herself loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, genuinely curious.

"Nothing. It's just that Roy Mustang came here with his wife not too long ago." She explained while leading him out of the room. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait out here for now. We'll tell you when you can come in." She said motioning to an open chair.

Just as he sat down a doctor walked into the room. Ed couldn't help it; he ran up to the doctor and gave the same speech Roy did.

"You listen and you listen good. If anything happens to her It'll be on your head." Ed also said through clenched teeth.

Dr. Ashton gave the same reassurance he gave Roy.

"I assure you we will do all in our power to make sure everything goes right." He said with a smile before entering the room.

It was a long five hours before Kourtney walked out of the room.

"Mr. Elric, you can see her now." She said in a soft tone.

He quickly thanked her and walked into the room. He saw Winry holding two little bundles. One pink and one blue.

"Hey, come see our kids," She said with a weak smile.

He walked slowly over to her bed and almost burst into tears on the spot. Both of his kids looked up at him and reached for him. He picked them both up and smiled so big you would've thought it would split his face in two.

"We did it, Win. Do you think we're gonna be good parents?" He asked her not looking away from the newborns.

"Of course we will. I have no doubt about it."

_**A/N: Aw, wasn't that sweet? Now Ed and Roy are parents!**_

_**Hughes: So beautiful! Now they're both gonna be like me!**_

_**Ed: *gulps* Oh dear Truth...**_

_**Roy: It's not so bad, Fullmetal. *makes baby noises to the boy on his hip***_

_**Ed: Am I gonna turn into that?**_

_**Me: If I have anything to say about it, then yes.**_

_**Ed: *sits in emo corner***_

_**Me: Review please!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Alright guys, this is the very last chapter unless you guys have any ideas for little one-shots you want me to do on a certain couple. This one will be about Al and Mai.**_

_**P.S. Let's just pretend that Al and Mai are the same age ;).**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own FMA or FMA:B.**_

**Chapter 28**

~2 years after party~

Al and Mai were sitting quietly in their cozy, 2 story home in Xieng. Al and Mai have been married since a month after Winry had her twins. Mai is expecting a little girl any day now. They plan to name her after Ed and Al's mother, Trisha. Suddenly, Mai felt a sharp pain in her stomache. Al notices immediately.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Al asked with nothing but concern.

"I think... it's time," Mai said between small pains.

Al's eyes went wide and he immediately went into action.

"Come on, can you stand?" He asked her while offering her his hand.

She grabbed it shakily and slowly got up. Al transmutated a wheelchair for her and quickly got her into his car.

"Everything's going to be alright," he assured her.

They got to the hospital in record time and quickly got her to a room.

"Can I get your name, please, sir?" A 5 foot, brown-haired, brown-eyed nurse named Grace asked after they got Mai into her room.

"Elric, Alphonse Elric," He asked while he sat in the waiting room.

"Okay Mr. Elric, just sit tight here and we'll let you know when you can see her." Grace told him with a smile.

"Thank you," Al said as he took a deep breath.

It felt like forever until another nurse, a 5'7", blonde-haired, blue-eyed male nurse named Jet walked out of the room.

"Sir, you can see her now," he told Al with a smile.

Al walked into the room and stood at the side of Mai's bed.

"Alphonse, come look at our beautiful daughter," Mai told him with a weak smile.

Al did as he was told and Mai handed him the little bundle of pink.

"She's beautiful," was all that Al could say at the moment.

The baby, now named Trisha, had Mai's black hair and Al's eyes. She looked up at Al and smiled.

"My beautiful little Trisha," he said before kissing the baby lightly on the forehead.

_**A/N: Alright guys, let me know if you want something else to happen in a further chapter and I will happily oblidge.**_

_**Hughes: Now Al is going to be just like me too!**_

_**Al: What does he mean "too"?**_

_**Ed: He means besides me and Mustang. *motions to one of the kids standing next to him***_

_**Roy: Yeah, but it's not so bad. *motions to the boy beside him***_

_**Al: Brother has kids?**_

_**Ed: Yes.**_

_**Al: Since when?**_

_**Me: Since I wrote it.**_

_**Al: *shugs shoulders* Oh well. Review folks!**_


End file.
